1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseboard devices and more particularly pertains to a new baseboard device for bordering the bottom of a wall and for capturing and killing insects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseboard devices that can be used for trapping insects is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,165,577 and 4,186,512 both describe a baseboard that includes electric means for killing insects that crawl therein. Other types of conventional baseboards are used for decorative uses but do not help in controlling insect infestations.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that does not require an electrical hook-up and can be used in a safe manner.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including a trough, hidden within the baseboard assembly, on which insecticide is spread for killing insects. After a pre-determined time, most likely between 1 and 2 months, the user removes any dead insects that are found in the trough and to re-apply insecticide.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new baseboard device that provides an effective decorative function while also acting as an insect trap.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a base panel having a first side, a second side, a top edge, a bottom edge, and a pair of end edges. The base panel has a plurality of openings extending therethrough for receiving fasteners to be extended through a wall. A trough is attached to the first side of the base panel. The trough generally extends between the end edges and is positioned generally between the top edge and the bottom edge. A covering is positionable over the base panel. The covering has an outer surface, an inner surface, an upper edge and a lower edge. The lower edge is positioned adjacent to a floor surface when the upper edge is positioned adjacent to the top edge of the panel. The lower edge has a plurality notches therein. A securing assembly is attached to the first side of the base panel and the inner surface of the covering for releasably securing the covering to the base panel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.